Los teru-teru bōzu que dejaron
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Antes del campamento del primero de agosto, los chicos cuelgan sus pequeños teru-teru bōzu en las ventanas o puertas de sus casas. Ocurre que, de cualquier modo, pedir que haga un buen clima no ha sido suficiente. ¡Cayó una nevada!
1. Introducción

**Me dije: "Tengo que hacer algo con los _teru-teru bōzu_ aunque sea lo último que haga." Y aquí me tienen. Espero, sinceramente, que esto no sea lo último que haga (?). [No lo será, porque tengo miles de proyectos en cola (y este no acaba de hacer más que empezar), así que: _Don't worry~ (?) :D]_**

 **Se puede decir que la inspiración de todo el fanfic es la canción 14:** ** _What if_** de **Coldplay**. Propuesta de **LeCielVAN en el proyecto "Escribe a partir de un video musical" del foro Proyecto 1-8. Con su melodía tan melancólica.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Los _teru-teru bōzu_ que dejaron.**

 _Introducción: Ningún error, ningún acierto._

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia no es lamentable y sin embargo nadie parece notarlo.

Le piden que haga buen clima. La lluvia también es un buen clima. ¿Qué hay detrás de ella? Nada malo, eso seguro.

Ocurren sequías que no permiten al cultivo de arroz ser productivo. Entonces es cuando: ¡y lo ponen de cabeza!

¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Hasta preferiría que se la cortaran. Que mejor no lloviera, a ver si así lo dejan de molestar.

Su siguiente predicción es que no lloverá. Y no lo hará.

En conclusión: no lo hace. En su lugar, ocurre lo inesperado y ni es su culpa ni la de nadie en particular.

Pero no ha hecho buen clima, por lo que se resigna a esperar su tortura. El castigo que se merece.

Lo descuelgan, sin embargo.

Y lo guardan. Queda en compañía de aquellos que no funcionaron al igual que él, supone.

Pronto le hacen una nueva compañía, una pequeña réplica del niño que lo ha hecho.

Es un recordatorio, de lo que ocurrió y su razón de no funcionar. La causa del mal clima son esos seres extraños que se reflejaron en forma de anomalías climáticas y hasta geográficas. Terremotos sin razones, nevadas en verano, inundaciones en zonas áridas y, de nuevo, sequías producto de oleadas de calor que ocurren a destiempo, bastante inesperadas.

Ocho _teru-teru bōzu_ sobreviven a una mala respuesta, por no haber cumplido la petición. Los ocho no tardan en encontrarse en compañía de un camarada manipulable, demasiado peligroso si cae en manos de cualquiera y se vuelven testigos reservados que nunca hablaran.

Después de todo, son sólo muñecos: no hablan.


	2. Takeru

**Palabra 50. Petricor:** Olor que produce la lluvia la caer sobre suelos secos. Propuesta por Selenee Nelia

 **Disclaimer:** _Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Los _teru-teru bōzu_ que dejaron.**

 _I. Los_ _teru-teru bōzu_ _de Takeru y Natsuko._

* * *

Cuando Takeru iba de regreso a su casa, cogido de la mano de su madre, el olor de la tierra mojada después de tanto tiempo sin humedecerse siquiera un poco llena sus fosas nasales mientras Natsuko le advierte sobre pisar los charcos lodosos.

—Mamá, ¿crees que mañana vaya a llover?

Natsuko se lo pensó detenidamente, era algo que la había estado preocupando después de que el clima alrededor del mundo pareciera estar vuelto un caos. Había incluso sopesado que tal vez sería mejor no dejar a Takeru ir al dichoso campamento.

Se agachó a su altura. Lo que habían salido a comprar era todo lo que Takeru había decidido que era mejor llevar: una gran dotación de dulces.

Natsuko había estado renuente en un principio, pero a veces no se sentía con la capacidad para negarle algo a su hijo después de todo por lo que lo había hecho pasar.

Miró al cielo, había sido una pequeña llovizna la que ahora hacía resaltar el olor de la zona urbana como a petricor. Luego volvió a ver a su pequeño, que lo miraba con la duda reluciendo en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que hagamos _teru-teru bōzu_ para asegurarnos de que no sea así?

A Takeru le tomaron apenas un par de segundos el responder, dando un pequeño salto emocionado y soltándose tan solo ese momento de su madre. —¡Sí, sí! _¡Brilla, brilla, monje!_ —Luego se volvió a tomar de la mano de su madre y comenzó tirar de ella para volver lo más pronto posible a su hogar.

A Natsuko le dio muy poco tiempo para sonreír y dejarse apresurar por su pequeño. Y entre sonrisas y risas los dos llegaron a la morada Takaishi para comenzar a preparar con varias láminas de papel lo que serían sus amuletos para que el campamento próximo no se fuera a arruinar por el mal clima.

Con la montaña de dulces empacada y los varios muchos de aquellos muñecos con forma de fantasmas dispuestos en las ventanas de manera aleatoria, Natsuko mandó a dormir a Takeru, puesto que el día que venía habrían de madrugar para llegar a tiempo.

Y ya todo estaba listo para el campamento del primero de agosto.


	3. Koushiro

**Palabra 46. Apocado/a:** Que se comporta con timidez, vergüenza o excesiva humildad. Propuesta por Natsichan

 **Disclaimer:** _Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Los _teru-teru bōzu_ que dejaron**

 _II. Los_ _teru-teru bōzu_ _de Koushiro y Yoshie._

* * *

Koushiro termina de empacar todo lo necesario para el campamento que se viene. Su madre, Yoshie, lo había hecho ponerse a hacer la maleta en la sala de su pequeña morada, para asegurarse de que nada se le olvidara. Cuando se voltea, en busca de esa aprobación que a veces le duele ver en los ojos de su madre, Koushiro la encuentra ida en otra tarea.

La televisión hace un murmullo de voces, pero eso no es en lo que Yoshie está sumida. Koushiro mira a la mujer, con una mezcla de intriga y pena.

La verdad es que lo que destacaba del ruido que había en la sala no era el sonido de las noticias sobre la locura climática a nivel mundial, sino que el sonido dulce y melódico que a Koushiro siempre le había traído una extraña sensación cálida en alguna parte de su caja torácica.

Yoshie es una mujer que suele tararear mucho cuando hace sus tareas. No es la primera vez que Koushiro la escucha haciéndolo. Se acerca, con reservas, y mira lo que fuera que la tuviera tan entretenida y que con tanto cariño anidaba entre sus manos.

—Ma-

—¡Ay! —Yoshi se da un pinchazo y Koushiro no tarda en tratar de socorrerla.

—¿Estás bien?

A su manera, por supuesto, en realidad lo único que el apocado Koushiro hace es lanzarse a ver lo que había sucedido encontrándose con la pequeña gota de sangre que uno de los dedos de Yoshie estaba manando.

Se quedan en silencio para mirarse antes de que Koushiro enrojezca de pronto tras darse cuenta de que está prácticamente sobre la mesa. Yoshie, por su lado, compone una sonrisa enternecida a la reacción de su hijo.

—Estoy bien, cariño. Sólo me he pinchado el dedo.

Se apresura en tranquilizar a Koushiro, quien, ahora en posición de soldado, tenso, apenas mira de reojo a su madre luego de haberse quitado de la mesa y ve como ella se limpia y cura la herida. Al rato, vuelve a atreverse a mirarla a los ojos y después, sintiendo de nueva cuenta sus mejillas hervir de la vergüenza por su anterior comportamiento, cuando está por disculparse sus ojos caen en el pedazo de tela blanco que Yoshie se había encargado de remendar de los bordes para que no se deshilachara.

La forma era la de un típico fantasma chiquito, que todavía no tenía cara. Koushiro parpadea curioso y se vuelve a su madre, con la interrogación destellando en su mirada.

Yoshie suelta una pequeña risa: si algo había que a su pequeño hijo lo hacía lucir más exactamente como lo que era, como un niño de su edad, era esa mirada repleta de curiosidad que siempre que aparecía en sus ojos le hablaba de lo que no podía todavía entender.

—¿No los recuerdas, Koushiro? " _Brilla, brilla, monje…" —_ entonó suavemente la letra de la melodía que había estado tarareando todo ese rato.

Koushiro no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que sí los recordaba y se corrigió para asentir. Luego, otra vez, volvió a negar. Y cuando la mirada confundida de su madre mientras sonreía le recordó que no había hablado ni una vez, también se acordó de que tenía voz para explicarse. —Sí, digo… los recuerdo, pero, ¿por qué…?

Koushiro recordaba que los _teru-teru-bozu_ se colgaban cuando una festividad estaba por llegar y había un festival al que iban a asistir él con sus padres. Los colgaban en la ventana y eran amuletos que pedían por un próximo buen clima, sin lluvias que pudieran arruinar o atrasar la celebración.

Koushiro se había dado cuenta de que en realidad esos muñequitos no servían, se trataba de una simple superstición. Pero a Yoshie le encantaba hacer esa clase de cosas pensando en él, teniendo bien presente que era un niño, por lo que Koushiro no se atrevía nunca a decirle lo que sabía cuando los comenzaban a hacer.

—¿Por qué? Bueno, mañana te vas de campamento, Koushiro. Hay que pedir que haga buen clima.

Koushiro todavía no alcanzaba a comprender. —¿También sirven para eso?

Yoshie asintió. —Sí, también. Sirven mejor de lo que crees.

Koushiro se quedó en blanco por unos pocos segundos, antes de comenzar a sonreír, con timidez, y acercarse para tomar la silla al lado de Yoshie. —¿Puedo…?

Yoshie rió con suavidad una vez más mientras le tendía el marcador que ya tenía preparado. —Por supuesto, no tienes que preguntarlo, cariño.

Yoshie tomó un segundo marcador y junto a su hijo, ambos les pintaron los ojos y boca a sus _teru-teru bōzu_. Ninguno de los dos era demasiado hábil en dicha tarea artística, pero eso no era para nada lo importante.

Colgaron los _teru-teru bōzu_ en la entrada de su hogar, cuando el señor Izumi regresó y pudo ayudarlos porque ninguno alcanzaba la parte alta donde se debían colgar.

Y todo estaba listo para el campamento del primero de agosto.


End file.
